


That's My Seat

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Marvel Trumps Hate 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Illustrated for Marvel Trumps Hate 2020Character Prompt: Bucky BarnesAlpine goes everywhere with Bucky and she doesn't seem to mind riding on the motorcycle, but when Bucky stops for a cup of coffee, she likes to relocate to the comfort of his seat.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	That's My Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrana/gifts), [greywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywrites/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to comment? Try an emoji reaction!
> 
> 😻 = I love Alpine, this is adorable!  
> 💯 = OMG yes!! Bucky & Alpine are my favourites!  
> 🏍️ = That motorcycle is amazing!  
> 💗 = I love everything about this!


End file.
